In recent years, with the continuous development of the computers, network communications and mobile devices, Location Based Service (LBS) has been extensively applied in the fields such as navigation, social networking and amusement. Particularly, the interactive service among the LBS has made users socialize with each other and enjoy amusement in a convenient way.
The existing interactive applications of the LBS are mainly used in combination with actual locations. For example, a user may, after determining his/her actual location, access information on a real place (i.e., Point of Interest (POI)) around the actual location, and the user may also post a his/her user status at the POI for sharing with other users around.
The existing interactive applications of the LBS have at least the following problems:
Users merely interact with the POI, and communicate with other users around only through the way of posting and sharing the user status at the POI. The interactive mode is tedious and thus users cannot share more information through the interaction.